


Nocturne

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Slowdance, Valentine's Day, i mention moving 2.0 bc i am a hoe for that theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil slow dance in their lounge room on valentine’s day





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylivingphantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mylivingphantasy).



> written for my secret valentine @mylivingphantasy on tumblr! also listen to [nocturne op.9 no.2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg) for the full immersion ;)

They had done a lot of strange things in the back of a taxi over the years, although blindfolding Phil without any hint of context was definitely one of the stranger experiences. Dan aptly tied cream silk over his eyes, kissing his cheek quickly as silent thanks. He could see the driver look back at them in the rear-view mirror, her eyes narrowed with caution, but she didn't question what was happening in the backseat. It was valentine's day after all and Dan would remember to slip her a very generous tip at the end. 

Phil leaned into his boyfriend. Now that he was blinded he became more tactile, relying on the feeling of Dan pressed against him, "I thought you were joking at dinner when you pulled out the blindfold?"

A smile brightened Dan's features as he leant over to kiss Phil's cheek again, "I told you, it's a surprise."

Phil hummed. They had gone out to a sushi bar too expensive for their own good and although the nigiri had been absolutely divine and the Japanese whisky had warmed them up in all the right places, Dan's bank account had suffered. Dinner had been more expensive than most of his clothes, but he would happily treat Phil to the UK's most expensive sushi all over again if it meant feeling as blissful as they were right now.

As the taxi pulled up to their apartment Dan couldn't help his fluttering heart. They hadn't even been there a year and already they were beginning to say goodbye to their temporary home. It may have been the whisky racing through his veins or how drunk on love he was, but Dan got giddy every time he thought about how the next chapter of his life was about to begin. It wouldn't be long until he would be walking through the front door of a forever home with his other half instead of a rental they hardly knew.

He paid the driver, slipping 50 quid amongst the other notes before pulling Phil out of the taxi gently. He slipped an arm around his waist, his fingers brushing warm skin from where Phil's shirt had rolled up. With his other hand, Dan fished in his pocket for keys as they made their way to the front door; Phil's steps were timid, but he trusted Dan not to purposely trip him.

Their apartment wasn't fully dark; soft light and piano music poured out from the downstairs lounge and into the hallway. A part of Dan hoped that Phil didn't question the music because he certainly hadn't left it on when they had gone to dinner.

"There better be a corgi waiting for me otherwise this blindfold sucks," Phil said when Dan left his side to shed both their coats.

"No corgi," Dan laughed. Of course, dog's are always on Phil's mind; he had hinted at the concept of them with a corgi for years.

"Suddenly valentine's day got a lot less romantic," Phil mocked disappointment and Dan instantly brought their mouths together in a feather-light kiss. It would be the first of many they would share tonight, and Phil let it linger, savouring how perfect Dan's lips felt pressed against his own.

"I'll show you romantic," Dan whispered. He brought his hands down to entwine with Phil's, leading him forward towards the lounge. 

Even though it was their ninth valentine's day as a couple, Dan had refused to let laziness and familiarity get the best of him. Phil Lester deserved the world and it was his job to see that Phil did indeed get it. 

When they walked into the light Dan's heart skipped a beat. Even though he had been planning it for weeks, he hadn't known what to expect; Dan had given Louise their spare key and vague instructions and in return, he had agreed to babysit in a fortnight.

Fairy lights clung to the walls and snaked above their heads, rose petals covered every surface like a blanket of crimson, a faux fur throw covered the floor, and within the cushions nestled a bottle of pinot noir and two glasses. The room felt intimate and Dan all but swooned. 

He stepped behind Phil, bringing a hand up to pull at the cream satin covering his eyes, letting the silk unknot and slip to the floor. Phil blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim light, and as he took in his surroundings Dan could have sworn his heart had stopped.

There was something so beautiful about the way Phil reacted to surprises. His pupils blew wide turning his entrancing blue eyes dark and intoxicating, and his mouth dropped slightly before pulling into a grin. 

Dan could lose himself in the beauty of Phil's face but before he could do so Phil's eyes met his, "when did you do this?"

"Louise," Dan ducked his head the slightest to hide the blush that had begun to creep onto his cheeks.

Phil tilted his head up, capturing Dan's lips with his own, planting kissing between words, "I love you so much."

Dan hummed in response, his ‘ _ I love you too’ _ lost in tender kisses.

"You didn't have to do this, dinner was more than enough," Phil said as he nudged Dan's nose with his own.

"It's the least I could do," Dan replied, pulling Phil into a hug, "You deserve all of this and so much more."

Phil had been Dan's touchstone since the beginning but even more so in the last few months. Life had been building chaotically, work was piled up around them and moving played constantly on their minds, but Phil was his constant; like a lighthouse guiding lost seafarers to shore.

Phil reached up to card his fingers through chestnut curls, tugging lightly on soft strands and revelling when he felt Dan's sigh tickle his neck, "There's wine down there. And a bed."

"We'll get to them," Dan pressed a kiss into Phil's collarbone, "I wanna dance."

Rose petals crumpled beneath their feet as they pulled apart slightly, allowing Phil to take the lead; resting a hand on Dan's waist and the other on his shoulder. In the background, the piano music continued, and Phil allowed themselves to fall into tempo. It was never difficult to dance with Dan. Any other person and Phil would fall over his own two feet but he and Dan fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Their movements were fluid albeit slow as they circled the floor and as the music started to crescendo Phil dipped Dan towards the ground, musing at the surprise lighting up his lover's eyes before bending down to place a lingering kiss on his lips. They stayed like that, suspended in a moment where reality had escaped them, and they could forget the stress of life. They were in their own little bubble for just one night. They didn't have to worry about meetings or finances or getting their bond back. All that played on Dan's mind was how strong Phil's arms felt beneath him and how he wanted to pull Phil down so that they tumbled onto the rose petals, and kiss him until moonlight was replaced by the sun.

Phil pulled them back up without breaking the kiss and instead of returning to their lazy waltz, Dan brought his arms up and wrapped them around Phil's neck, fingers entwining with his sable hair. Phil rested his hands on the small of Dan's back, fingers dipping below his belt to caress the dimples nestled there. They swayed gently as the song faded into something slower and Dan sighed, wanting to remain like this for eternity; in the love of his life's arms, swaying slowly to music in a room littered with roses and fairy lights. 

"Thank you," Dan whispered, "For being by my side for eight years. For allowing me to love you more and more every single day. For everything."

Phil looked at Dan, losing himself in his doe eyes, "Dan…"

"Happy valentine's day," Dan said before drawing them into a kiss that lingered the overflowed with tender emotion. The night was only young and as Dan allowed himself to get completely allured by Phil he couldn't help but feel perfectly content. Their lives may be chaos but for one perfect night, they weren't Dan and Phil but instead just two lovers slow dancing to a nocturne beneath fairy lights.  

 


End file.
